The disclosure relates to glass-based articles that can be used as a carrier substrate, and more particularly to glass-based carrier substrates with an engineered stress distribution.
The semiconductor industry relies on carrier substrates or wafers to support silicon wafers during various manufacturing procedures including, for example, thinning of the silicon wafer as well as assembling of chips to the silicon wafer. Traditionally the carrier substrates or wafers were made of silicon. However, recently glass-based carrier substrates or wafers have been used in place of silicon carrier substrates. Typically, in such instances, the same equipment used for handling the silicon carrier substrates or wafer is used for handling the glass-based carrier substrates or wafers. A need exists for enabling glass-based carrier substrates or wafers to work the existing equipment used for silicon carrier substrates or wafers.